


Ficlet/Drabble Prompt - VV: Cric - anything

by Quillaninc



Series: Drabble/Ficlets by Request [5]
Category: Voltron: Vehicle Voltron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillaninc/pseuds/Quillaninc





	Ficlet/Drabble Prompt - VV: Cric - anything

The first time Cliff had unintentionally made a remark about the game, Cric had been mightily offended. It had taken a good four days to soothe him out of his snit, with him being the kind of guy to hold onto an insult even if he did it partially in fun.

After that, it became a bit of a joke between them – Cliff would only get as far as 'Oh, c'mon! That's just not cr-', and Cric would just shoot him a half amused, half warning look, and Cliff would quickly be finding himself something else to do, and some place else to be doing it in.

So why, Jeff wondered to himself, had it taken everyone so long to figure out what was going on, when Cric had started turning a distinctive shade of lavender-blue whenever Cliff grinned in his direction and slung out a teasing 'Cricket?'


End file.
